


I STILL FUCKING GET JEALOUS.

by MickeysTonic



Series: Jealous [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Mickey, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Gallavich, I LOVE JEALOUS IAN FUCVKDSJF ME, Jealous Ian, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Top Ian, blowjob, dirty talking, handjobs, shameless us, somewhat masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: This is the second part to "I Still Get Jealous." ;DD





	I STILL FUCKING GET JEALOUS.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: ToxicMickeyLove  
> Follow me on Twitter: MickeysTonic

Mickey could feel the woman staring at him as he looked down at the rings, but he kept his head down. He made a promise to Ian when he came back to Mexico that he wouldn't get into any trouble. He intended to keep that promise. 

His eyes continued to surf over the rings not really sure what Ian would like, but wanted it to be perfect. 

"Son of a bitch." He whispered.

"May I help you sir?" 

Mickey quickly spun around to see a man a few years older looking at him. He was wearing a suit and was staring at Mickey with deep chocolate brown eyes. Mickey was uncomfortable. 

"I'm trying to pick out a ring to propose with but I have no fucking idea which way to go." 

"Do you know what your lady likes?" He asked.

"I'm gay man." Mickey replied, "It's for my boyfriend."

"Not surprising. A little tasty treat like you is way too pretty to be straight."

"Just show me the fucking rings before I break your nose." Mickey threatened.

The man giggled before waving Mickey to the other side of the store. Mickey mentally rolled his eyes as he followed the taller guy over to another selection of rings.

"A ring should match someones personality."

"Okay so do you have a nine inch ring?" Mickey joked.

The mans face whitened, "Nine inches? Your boyfriend has a nine inc-"

"Don't finish that sentence." Mickey threatened, "But anyway, Ian's a sweetheart. Sometimes he's batshit crazy, but I love him anyway. He deserves the world and even though I can't give him the world I want to give him something that shows him that he's my world." 

"This Ian fellow is a lucky guy." He said, "But I think I have a ring just for you. Do you know what size he is?"

Mickey smirked but didn't say anything, "Indeed I do."

The man sighed and bent down and opened the glass case to set out about ten rings, "They're all about-"

"I don't care about the fucking price Fabio. Just let me look." 

The man mumbled under his breath and Mickey just wanted to slam his fucking face into the glass.

It had been about a week since the two got engaged sitting naked on their couch. Ian hasn't said a word about it since so Mickey decided to take it into his own hands. He was going to marry the ginger boy that he loved more than anything.

"This is it." Mickey whispered, picking up a ring, "This is the one." 

The man smiled at Mickey, "Lovely choice sir. Would you like to pay with check, cash or debit?"

"How about a five finger discount?" Mickey joked.

"Hmm." The man said.

He leaned over the table on his elbows and looked at Mickey.

"There is a way I could lower the price on this ring."

"How?" Mickey asked.

"You could come to the back with me and fool around with me." 

Mickey broke that promise. 

He punched him square in the face sending him backwards into a box full of unknown shit. People were looking at them but no one seemed to into what just happened. 

"He does that a lot."

Mickey spun to see a woman looking at him, "He hits on every good looking man that comes in here and then costs us a shit ton of money when they deck him." 

"Why do you keep him around?"

"I'm in no position to fire him but I wish I could. Take the ring." She said, "Love is free and you can't put a price on it."

"I couldn't do that. Let me give you something."

She held up her hand and shook her head, "Take it. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you so much." 

 

Mickey ran out of the store to his car just eager to get home before Ian got off work. It was six thirty and he would be home around seven.

As soon as he got home he took the box that held the ring and hid it in the bottom of his drawer. He'd get it back out as soon as he got a shower which he needed desperately.   
After his body was squeaky clean and his hair was washed he walked back to the room and stuck the box in his pocket. 

The door to their house finally opened.

"I'm home!" Ian shouted.

Mickey walked out to the living room and smiled at the sight of his boyfriend, "Hey firecrotch."

Ian grinned and pulled Mickey into him and planted a soft kiss on his lips, "Fuck I wish I could just spend every second with you and not go to work."

"I wish the same thing." Mickey whispered, hands traveling up to Ian's hair tangling his fingers in it.

"How was your day?" Ian asked, gently stroking his fingers down Mickeys jaw.

"Eventful." Mickey replied.

"Why's that?"

Mickey pulled back and showed Ian his bruised knuckles, "I had to punch an asshole." 

Ian sighed, "Mickey-"

"He tried getting me to go with him and fool around with him and called me a tasty little treat."

"What the fuck?" Ian asked, nails now digging into Mickeys biceps, "Who the fuck was this guy?"

Mickey could see Ian's eyes darkening and he nodded, "I have no idea who he was. He works in some store."

"What store? I'll go back there after dinner and after I mark you up." 

Mickey grinned at him, "I love my jealous Ian."

Ian playfully scoffed, "Shut up. You're mine."

And with that he kissed Mickey over and over causing the other boy to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Want to order Chinese?" Ian asked.

Mickey nodded, "Sounds good to me." 

 

The ring was burning Mickeys ass. Metaphorically, but Mickey couldn't get it off his mind. He was actually afraid that Ian was going to say no. 

"Hey Ian?" Mickey asked, placing his empty box on the table in front of them.

"Yeah Mick?" 

Mick stood up and walked to Ian's left side and sat down causing the red head to look at him.

"Are you okay?"

Mickey nodded, "I have never been better Ian. You came back to me and my life got better the second I saw your stupid face."

Ian laughed, "Thanks for that."

Mickey leaned in and grabbed Ian's empty box and threw it backwards.

"You're cleaning that-"

Mickey interrupted him by kissing him, "I fucking love you."

Ian placed a hand on Mickeys face, "What's got you into your feelings? Not that I'm complaining because I love this side of you."

"That asshole today just made me really see how lucky I am to have you in my life. I just fucking love you."

He nuzzled his face into Ians neck and took a breath as the red head wrapped his arms around him.

"If we ever go to that store I hope you know I'm going to kick his fucking ass." Ian spoke.

Mickey laughed against Ian's skin sending chills down the redheads body.

"Still wanna marry me?" Mickey asked without thinking.

He pulled back to look at Ian's face.

"I'm going to marry you Mickey I don't care what it takes or when." 

"How about in a few months?"

"Are you planning our wedding?" Ian joked.

Mickey grinned and grabbed Ian's left hand, "I have everyday since we got engaged naked on our couch."

He slid down onto the floor and looked up at Ian with a look that Ian didn't really know.

"What are you doing?" 

Mickey reached into his pocket and grabbed the box and placed it on Ian's knee, "Marry me firecrotch." 

"Shit." Ian whispered, "Mickey-"

"I love you." Mickey interrupted, "I punched an employee at the store today." 

Ian sat up and opened the box and a huge smile crossed his face, "You know me so well Mick." 

"I do indeed." Mickey spoke, "So will you marry me?"

"Only if you put the ring on me. I shouldn't have to do it myself."

Mickey laughed in relief and took the ring out and grabbed Ian's hand, "This such a girly move but I don't really give a shit. I love you, I love you, I love you."

And with that he slid the ring on Ian's finger. 

Ian pulled him up by his shirt and kissed him as hard as he could.

"I love you South Side trash." He whispered, "I still want to meet the asshole who hit on you."

"You can tomorrow morning after you fuck me." Mickey whispered, "Just get on me asshole."

Ian giggled and pushed him away so he could stand up, Mickey following in his steps.

"Get back to the bedroom." Ian ordered, "I'll be there after I take a piss."

Mickey rolled his eyes, "Thanks for ruining the moment."

But he ran back to the bedroom and stripped himself of his clothes as Ian walked to the bathroom.

Mickey was slowly stroking himself when Ian walked in.

"Stop touching yourself." He ordered.

Mickey did as he said his eyes locked on the other boy.

"Get on me firecrotch." 

Ian kicked their door closed and slid off his clothes, "I fucking love you Mickey. I have since we first started hooking up all those years ago."

"Enough with the sappy shit and fuck me damn it."

Ian grinned and crawled onto the bed, "Oh I'm going to believe me. I just like to take my time with you sometimes."

"Now is not one of those times now suck my dick."

Ian laughed and moved in between Mickeys legs much to the relief of the other boy, "Impatient are we?"

"You have no room to talk." Mickey responded, "Now get to sucking before you sleep on the couch tonight." 

Ian placed a hand on the inside of Mickeys thigh and lazily stroked his finger over the skin sending shivers through Mickeys body.

He suddenly wrapped his lips around Mickey and went down sucking in his cheeks.

Mickey gasped and almost raised his hips but Ian's hands were holding him down.

The red head continued to move his head up and down as the other boy let out soft pants. 

"Shit." Mickey whispered, "Love your mouth."

Ian closed his eyes and hummed as he continued working Mickey. With each movement of his head he could feel the other boy growing harder in his mouth, could taste his pre-cum.

He pulled off and ran his tongue across the tip of Mickeys dick enjoying the way it seemed to quiver under his tongue. He wrapped his hand around the bottom of Mickeys dick and began moving it.

Mickey stared at the hand that was currently jacking him off. Stared at the ring that seemed to be sparkling.  
Ian's other hand was still holding down on Mickeys hip but at the moment Mickey couldn't move. His eyes were just locked on that fucking ring. He didn't even know that he was letting out moan after moan.

"Love your dick." Ian whispered, "Love sucking you off."

He pulled away from Mickey which shook Mickey out of his trance.

"Why the fuck you stop?" 

Ian slid up his body and kissed him. They had a passionate makeout session. Kissing was probably their favorite thing to do.

Ian pulled back so he could slid down and plant kisses on Mickeys chest, "Fucking love you."

Mickey pulled on his hair a bit, "We can be sappy later firecrotch."

Ian was grinning against his skin, "Just fucking love you. Can't wait to marry you."

"I'm not wearing a fucking dress." 

"No one said you had to Mickey, but you do have really nice legs."

"You're a dick."

Ian laughed and grabbed Mickeys dick causing the other boy to squeal, "Wanna suck me off?"

Mickey nodded, "Fuck yeah get on your back." 

The two boys switched places within seconds.

Mickey wasted no time in taking Ian into his mouth. Ian groaned and ran his hand through Mickeys hair before tangling his fingers in it. He gently began moving Mickeys head up and down, slowly thrusting up each time the boy slid down.

"Such a good boy." Ian moaned, "Fucking love you and your mouth."

Mickey looked up at him and his face was flushed. His eyes were glazed over with lust, desire and more than anything pure love.

Mickey sucked in his cheeks and held his tongue down so the tip of Ian's dick could hit the back of his throat.

Ian let out a deep moan causing Mickeys dick to throb between his legs.

"Fuck." Ian whispered, "So good at that."

Mickey pulled off with a pop and ran his tongue across the tip of Ian's dick before pulling back to stare at the red head, "Want me to continue?"

"I'm already hard as fuck and we've barely started." Ian admitted, "Just get on your back so I can fuck you already."

"I want you to eat me out." Mickey told him.

"You're such a slut for my tongue in your ass." Ian joked, "But get on your hands and knees pretty boy."

"Quit calling me that." Mickey told him, blushing.

Once Mickey was on his hands and knees Ian moved to get behind him.

He grabbed Mickeys ass and leaned down to press a kiss on his left cheek, "So soft. Such a perky ass."

"Stop talking to my ass and eat it!" Mickey moaned, wiggling his ass in Ian's face.

Ian grinned before leaning in and sliding his tongue over Mickey.

"Fuck yes." Mickey moaned.

Ian pushed his tongue all the way in so his nose was now resting between Mickeys asscheeks.

"Son of a bitch!" Mickey cried.

He dug his nails into the sheets. He refused to fall flat forward on the bed as he usually did, but his thighs were quivering with each push of Ian's tongue.

"Taste so good." Ian whispered, biting down on his right cheek.

"Ian!" Mickey screamed

Ian chuckled and ran his tongue over his right cheek before moving his tongue back in between his cheeks. He flicked his tongue over Mickeys entrance a few times and just enjoyed the way Mickey moaned his name over and over.

"Get on me!" Mickey begged, "Just put your dick in me God damn it."

Ian pulled away and laughed at Mickeys reaction. He brought a hand down and smacked Mickeys ass a few times causing the other boy to jerk forward.  
Mickey's cock was leaking with each hit.

"I wish I knew that you liked spanking earlier." Ian said, "We're definitely coming back to that."

"Shut up and fuck me Gallagher."

Ian hooked his arms around Mickeys hips and flipped him to his back.

"Jesus careful there firecrotch."

Ian slid up between his legs and smiled down at his fiance. He kissed him softly and just moaned at the contact. He fucking loved Mickeys lips.

Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and pulled him closer, "Get in me already or I'm breaking off the engagement." 

Ian let out a breathy laugh, "So impatient." 

He reached down and grabbed his dick to line himself up and slowly press into Mickey.

Mickey seemed to clench around Ian as he began pushing in further.

"Jesus." Ian panted, "You are impatient." 

"Shut up and fuck me." 

Mickey dug his nails into Ian's biceps as he began fucking into him without a second thought.

"God fuck." Mickey cried, throwing his head back.

Ian leaned down and bit down on Mickeys shoulder as the pleasure took over his body.

"Feel so fucking good." Ian panted against Mickeys skin.

Mickey turned his head and captured Ian's lips. They kissed as Ian fucked so hard into the other boy their bed slammed up against the wall.

"God Ian I'm close." Mickey panted.

Ian just placed his forehead against Mickeys fucking straight into Mickeys prostate. 

Mickey's legs fell off of Ian's waist and fell open as his orgasm hit him.

Ian looked down and watched as his fiance lost it.

Mickey let out repeated moans before biting down on his lip. He came all over himself.

He clenched tightly around Ian as he continued to fuck into Mickeys oversensitive body.

"Fuck!" Ian cried, suddenly cumming without warning.

Their mouths connected in a passionate, messy, teeth clashing kiss. 

"Son of a bitch." Ian panted.

Mickey laughed breathlessly, "I feel you now get off of me firecrotch you're crushing me."

Ian rolled his eyes and pulled out of the other boy. They were both a mess. Their sheets were a mess but neither of them gave a shit.

Ian flopped down to his back and looked over at Mickey, "I can't wait to marry you."

Mickey looked over at him. His hair was matted down and his face was glistening with sweat, "I can't wait to marry you firecrotch."

Ian rolled over and moved closer to Mickey. He placed a hand on Mickeys chest and felt his heart beating under his fingertips.  
"I'm going to that fucking store tomorrow."

Mickey looked down at Ian and smiled, "I'm going with you."

 

After a good nights rest the two drove back to that store where Ian introduced himself. The man instantly started apologizing with a brace on his nose.

Mickey had no idea what Ian whispered to that man but the next day Mickey found out that man had quit.

And just a few months later the two boys traveled back to Chicago to get married in their hometown and surprisingly Mickey didn't have to hide. He didn't have to pretend to be someone else. He walked freely through the streets of the town he didn't realized he had missed. 

He stood in the place where his son had been baptized and married the love of his life. 

The two remained in Chicago living in the empty house next to the Gallaghers. But they were never bothered the way they used to be. It was as if they were back in Mexico and had escaped the world. 

The two boys had never been happier. 

Not until a year later when they were picked out to adopt someones daughter.


End file.
